creepylightfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepylight
Oct, 31, 1995 It’s was Halloween night, Me and Adam. We were walking for trick or treating. Gots a lot of candies, Not until we reached into a old house, it’s looks like it was for sale. But me and Adam didn’t know that. As we came across the old house, I knocked the front door, but nobody answered it. Then Adam ringed the door bell. No one seems to open the door for us. I was thinking that they might not be celebrating halloween, so me and Adam walked away from that old house. As we came across the sidewalk, I saw a man, I don’t know who he is but seem like he was watching us walking down the sidewalk for candies. All I could tell he has a fancy costume and was wearing a mask... also he seems...tall. After that, I told Adam what I saw. But he just laugh it out. Like nothing happen, thinking I was just seeing things that aren’t there. As Adam walked off, I turned back to see if the man was still there.....he was....just...gone. I was confuse, thinking I was just seeing things. I ran to catch up to Adam. As me and Adam were still walking and looking for a open house for candies. I saw him again! The same man, that I saw before! I quickly told Adam again that it’s him! It’s him again! Adam then, looked at me and was confused. He then, laughed it off like I was trying to scary him. But as things seem closer, I decided to tell Adam to look over what I see, but as soon as Adam turned to looked at it... it was gone. Adam seem disappointed at me. After an hour of tricking or treating, Me and Adam went to our own way home. I say goodbye to him and said it back to me. As I was alone walking to my house. I opened the door and walked inside and locked the front door. I sat down on the sofa and turned on the t.v, I opened my candies and ate it. For a couple of minutes, I was very tired and turned off the t.v, I went upstairs and to my room. Just before anything happens I open my closet and wear my favorite pajamas. Off I went toward my bed and lay down for a while. I then, closed my eyes slowly. As I was sleeping, I heard something crash downstairs. It’s make me wake up. I walk out of my room and down toward the stairs. I looked down, but it’s was very dark so I have to go get my flashlight. As I walked down the stairs, I try to flash toward the crashing noise but I didn’t see anything or anybody. No sign of home break-in. Thinking that I was just hearing things. So I walked back to my room and went back to sleep. As I was sleeping, I hear someone open my room door. I was fully scared now. I couldn’t move. I try to to see who was it, but it’s was so dark that I didn’t see who was it, so I grab my flashlight and flash toward the door, No one. I decide to open my lamp, I looked at the time. It was 2:30 already. I was very tired, so I called Adam. As I was tying to call Adam but it didn’t work. I was very confused and worried now. I didn’t know what to do. I kept calling three time, but nothing seem to work. After that, I give up and went downstairs to get some water. As I was drinking the water somebody knocked at my front door. I quickly turned toward to look at the door, I was in fear. I then, looked at the clock! It’s was 2:40! How could someone be at my door by now? I was so much in fear I couldn’t move at all. Then someone keep knocking at my door loudly.... it’s kept knocking. I ran toward the door and open it, there was nobody at my door. I was confused and scare. I closed the door and locked it.I ran into the kitchen and called the police. But there was no signal! Nobody was answering me. I was now very scare. Then my front door knocked again. Now, I was in fear. Like a panic attack, couldn’t move or can’t call for help. I try everything but it’s just seem hopeless. Then my phone ring! I quickly grab my phone and answer who was it. A dark tone voice said, “ Open the door for me.” I suddenly dropped my phone and quickly run upstairs. I locked my room and sat in the corner, I begin to cry and was shaking as well. I didn’t know what to do. Then someone was trying to open my room door. The knob was moving, I was scare and I begin to yell at the stranger to go away. After for a while it stopped. I hear nothing. So I got up and opened the door. I looked both side, no one was there. On Nov, 25, 1995 I begins to have anxiety. my parents took me to the children hospital for mental health. I needed support from both my parents and the doctor. As everything was settled down, I was in the hospital for a weeks. Dec, 13, 1995. The day, my parents took me back home, I was doing okay now. Nothing seem to happen. Then one day my friend’s, Adam came over for a sleepover at my house. We were playing video games and eating jerk food. Adam told me that he was going to use the bathroom for a while, he then got up and went to the bathroom. As I was still waiting for him, I headed toward the kitchen and drinks some fresh cold water. Then I heard Adam scream. I quickly run to the bathroom and told him what happen? Adam then, said, “ it’s was him” I was confuse. Then Adam said to me. “ The guy you told me you saw since were we going tricking or treating. He”s here.” I then answer, “ So, who is he?” Adam looked at me. “ Creepy Light”.